Decano Masen
by Hayley Masen
Summary: -¿Hay algo más que te pueda ayudar?-dijo mirándome fijamente. No sabía si había un doble sentido en sus palabras. Pero moría de ganas por decirle que había muchas cosas que quería que hiciera por mí. Y realmente, no me interesaba que pensaran de mí, solamente, quería fajarme al Decano Masen. Hot Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, la historia es de mi total y absoluta pertenencia.**_

 _ **Fic Hot. A menos de que seas mayor de edad, puedes leerlo. De caso contrario, abstente.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy era un día realmente caluroso, demasiado y para colmo el aire de mi salón no servía. ¡Qué clase de preparatoria era esta! Pero bueno, estaba dispuesta a ir con el Decano sexy para que nos comprara un aire nuevo, ya saben como buena jefa de grupo, intentaría todo lo que pudiera para que ya no sufriera de este asqueroso calor.

-Bella estas segura?-pregunto mi amiga Ángela

-si además a cambio yo estaré satisfecha-dije sonriente-

-No creo que esta sea la Manera de convencer a alguien, seduciéndolo, bueno yo no podría aparte es un hombre grande.

-jajaja grande pero sexy, además no es tan grande tiene 30 y está de lo mejor. Y es obvio que tú no te atreverías Angie eres un pan de Dios.

-Hay amiga pero tú no vez que te has metido en muchos problemas y sustos por andarte metiendo bajo los pantalones de los hombres.-dijo mi amiga reprobatoriamente, era verdad me había metido en muchos problemas con algunos. Ya que mis padres nos habían descubierto en mi habitación. Como si fuera pecado tener sexo, y claro uno que otro susto por no cuidarme pero bueno eso es pasado y si, mis padres no me dejan tener novio pero vamos quien hace caso a eso.

-se que no es la mejor salida pero… mmm… tengo más de medio año teniendo fantasías con el director sexy y hoy se me cumplirá Alice lo predijo y sabes que ella nunca se equivoca por lo cual voy muy preparada. Me puse un lindo conjunto que se que le encantara, con mis grandes dotes nadie se me niega- dije pasando mis manos por mis costados. Y además, hoy precisamente me había puesto una falda y una blusa azul de botones, con algo de escote, y un conjunto de ropa interior a juego con mi blusa.

-Ay, bella nunca vas a cambiar-dijo mi amiga riendo y negando con la cabeza - pero así eres tu y eres única nadie te hará cambiar pero aun así te quiero Bells-Yo solo me reí de mi amiga.

Las horas pasaron rápido en el descanso me senté con Rosalie y Alice como todos los descansos. Llegue y me senté a un lado de Jasper mi hermano el cual era novio de Alice. Mientras Rosalie y Emmett se comían a besos. Al inicio de su noviazgo daba un poco de pena verlos fajándose en frente de ti, pero con el tiempo, todos, nos acostumbramos. Nos sentamos en una banca de una jardinera. Donde un árbol nos cubría perfectamente el sol.

-Hola chicos- Los salude, aunque no esperaba respuesta de ellos, sino hasta que les hiciera falta el aire.

-Hey Belly Bells. Ya me contaron tus planes de seducción para con el Decano Masen- dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas.

\- los chismes vuelan pero es verdad disfrutare el momento-sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior. Y es que es tan SEXY, fue un cambio drástico después de Rivers.

Hace un tiempo, el Decano Rivers, ya estaba preparándose para su jubilación. Y aunque a mí ni me inmutara su partida, después de todo era un buen Director. Siempre estaba en su oficina, por meterme en uno que otro problema. Ya sea por estarme fajando con algún alumno en un salón o saltándome alguna que otra clase. Y siempre, con sus largos sermones, de que debía comportarme como toda una señorita. Por fin, llego el día de la Jubilación de Rivers. Y ya me imaginaba que en su lugar llegaría otro Decano anciano, y que pronto seria la alumna con más llamadas a su oficina que cualquier otra. Pero, en su lugar, llego el Decano Masen; Edward Masen. Un joven de 30 años, de tez blanca, cabello cobrizo, oji verde, un tanto musculoso. Todo un adonis. Todas quedamos con la boca abierta, cuando el Decano Rivers nos presentaba a su sucesor. Y desde allí, todas se portaban "mal" solo para ir a la oficina del Decano. Y a veces eran por cosas tan estúpidas. Y fue cuando opte por ser la "bien portada". Midiendo mi manera de ganarme la confianza del Decano Masen. Y si podía, algo más.

-Y fue un buen cambio-comento Rosalie- ya que, desde que llego Masen, no haz visitado mucho su oficina.

-Para que visitarlo, si siempre anda rondando los pasillos, salones verificando que nadie se meta en problemas, acaba con mi diversión-Y era verdad, cada que podía, salía de su oficina para el mismo checar la escuela, si alguien se lo topaba el saludaba cortésmente. Y yo siempre lo admiraba. Desde que lo conocí, descubrí que me excitaban los hombres trajeados.

-Muero de ganas por entrar a su oficina de nuevo, pero la primera vez me quede sin habla, pensando mil maneras de ligarme al decano, incluso de cómo me lo fajaría, pero él se portó muy caballeroso que no lo creí apropiado para mi primera visita.

-Ay Bella tu siempre eres así pero bueno que puedo hacer contigo mi pequeña Hermana?- dijo Jas.

-Pero aun así ¿me quieres, no?- dije asiendo ojitos

\- jajajajajajaj sabes que si Bella-

-¡bueno bueno! Deja de acaparar la atención de mi novio que tengo ganas de comérmelo a besos- dijo Alice divertida, la verdad Jasper era un buen hermano el sabia todo de mi tanto como yo de él. Nos cubríamos uno al otro, era lo bueno.

-Hablando del rey de roma-comento Emmett. Todos dirigimos la vista hacia donde Emmett miraba. Y allí estaba rondando los pasillos de la escuela. Iba hablando con un joven, y este iba cabizbajo.

-Querrás decir Adonis-respondió Rosalie, Emmet la miro entrecerrando las cejas-¿Que cariño? Solo digo la verdad. Pero no están sexy como tú- le guiño un ojo a su enamorado y le dio un suave beso.

-Me pregunto y ¿ahora que hizo Mike?-cuestiono mi hermano.

-Supongo que no habrá hecho la tarea, o no supo fajarse bien a una alumna, ese tío es un tarado, incluso para hacer algo indebido-respondió Alice. Yo solo admiraba al Adonis del Decano, como había dicho Rose. Y fantaseaba con el como lo había hecho infinidad de veces.

-Lo han de haber cachado masturbándose de nuevo-rio Emmett-Supongo sigue sin encontrar quien lo haga- Todos reímos. Y es que no había semana en que encontraran a Mike masturbándose. La última vez, el decano Rivers lo había encontrado en el cuarto del conserje con una foto de la "señorita" Denali en su celular. Esa fue, una de las pocas veces que el Decano, andaba haciendo sus rondas, junto con su secretaria Irina Denali. Verificando de las instalaciones estuvieran en orden y si habría algo que retocar o reparar, hacerlo de inmediato en las próximas vacaciones. Irina tenía poco de haber llegado, y todos los hombres tenían cualquier pretexto para ir su oficina para hacer algo de papelería, sacar copias, incluso ser enviados a la oficina del director y estar sentados frente a su escritorio viéndola trabajar. Ella amaba la atención de todos, incluso de algunos maestros, ya que no era muy grande, casi rosaba los 30.

\- y ¿a qué hora iras?- me pregunto Emmett, abrazando por la cintura a Rosalie.

-mmm… No estoy segura. Tal vez después del termino de clases o ahorita entrando. Pero creo que esta mejor ir a la salida, tengo más tiempo y nadie nos va a interrumpir.

Estuvimos unos 15 minutos más en el descanso, hablando de trivialidades, y preparando una salida para mañana viernes. Cuando toco el timbre. Sonreí un tanto maliciosa, porque sabía lo que se aproximaba.

-Bueno cada vez queda menos para que tenga un poco de diversión-dije pícaramente.

\- Bien hermana te deseo buena suerte. Que por lo que veo no te iras conmigo espero que llegues temprano no vayas a darles un susto a nuestros padres-dijo Jasper

\- ¡Por favor no me hagas reír! Si Charlie y René nunca están en la casa y cuando están o me descubren teniendo sexo o simplemente me regañan o me critican cualquier cosa. Tu eres el consentido -dije refunfuñando

-Bueno pero por lo menos a mi si me interesa saber donde andas, así que háblame para saber si vengo por ti o te llevan- Dijo esto dándome un beso en la frente.

-Claro, hermanito-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y así me encamine hacia mi aburrida clase de Literatura con la maestra que mejor me caía. Nótese mi sarcasmo. Pero creo que es amor es mutuo por que siempre me reprueba.

Tome asiento en mi aula, siempre me gustaba sentarme en el medio de la sala. Y claro todos los chicos aprovechaban para saludarme, o esperar que en cualquier momento se me cayera la pluma o algo, y hasta se peleaban por ver quién me lo tendía. Si bien, muchos morían por mí, yo no me iba con cualquiera. Tenía que ser de mi agrado, y pasar cierto número de pruebas que yo tenía preparada para cada uno, a diferencia de mi compañera Jessica, ya que ella se iba con todo lo que se moviera.

Paso el tiempo lentamente, en la clase más aburrida. Y no era que no disfrutara de la lectura pero esta profesora, hacía que incluso una buena lectura de Dickens fuera la más aburrida de todas. Ya quería ver a mi Decano para reclamar mi aire.

Toco el timbre de salida me pare rápidamente para la dirección, pasando por los pasillos, recibiendo muchos halagos, y viendo como los de primer año me comían con la mirada o incluso se quedaban con la boca abierta.

-Adiós Bella- me despedía un muchacho alto y moreno, creo su nombre era Taylor. No recordaba bien.

-Adiós- respondí contoneando mis caderas y yendo con paso firme hacia mi destino. Con el sonar de mis tacones. Efectivamente, mi vestimenta de hoy fue totalmente sexy y provocativa, era por eso que todos se me quedaban viendo con ojos de lujuria.

Y no me podía quejar, tenía buen cuerpo, todo proporcional, aunque gracias a los genes de Rene, mis pechos estaban bien dótanos. Y en cuanto entre a la pubertad, no desaproveche mis buenos dotes, me cuidaba haciendo ejercicio y una buena comida balanceada. Gracias a eso, a donde fuera, las miradas se posaban en mí. Y era algo que disfrutaba mucho.

-Suerte Bella- me decían Alice y Jasper, al momento que me despedía de ellos con un beso en la mejilla. Yo solo les guiñe un ojo. Y se fueron caminando en la dirección contraria a mí. Suponía que mi hermano aprovecharía que la casa estaba sola y se iría con Alice. Ya que Rene y Charlie, jamás se encuentran en casa, siempre están sumidos en su trabajo. Mamá como enfermera y Papá como jefe de policía de Phoenix. Que incluso disfrutan más su trabajo que pasar tiempo con nosotros; sus hijos.

Llegue al edificio donde se encontraba su oficina, y entre. Cerca de la puerta estaba un escritorio grande, donde se encontraba la secretaria del Decano. La " _Srita_ " Denali. Pero todos sabían que de señorita no tenía nada. Aun coquetea con algunos alumnos, pues no es fea, al contrario, es una mujer guapa, realmente rubia natural, y además de eso era joven. Y cada que tiene oportunidad, coquetea con Emmett o con Jasper. Es una vil zorra.

-Hey, Irina le puedes decir al Decano Masen que quiero verlo, necesito hablar con el como jefa de grupo-dije recargándome en su escritorio, mirando mis uñas.

-Quien te crees para hablarme así-dijo la perra-Ya sabes el camino, Y muévete de mi escritorio. Dijo limando sus uñas y haciéndome una mueca- Y si vienes hacer algo de papelería, yo en 10 minutos me voy, así que apúrate.

\- Siempre tan atenta-dije riéndome. Camine hacia la puerta del Decano, y aproveche para desabrocharme los 3 primeros botones de mi blusa, dejando ver un poco más mis atributos.

-toc toc-dije simulando que tocaba entreabriendo la puerta-¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Isabella pasa-dijo el señalando la silla de adelante. Wow, sabia mi nombre, de seguro Rivers, le habrá comentado sobre mí.

Tome asiento frente a él, cruzando mis piernas, por lo que mi falda se levantó un poco más, dando una buena vista de mis piernas. Él se encontraba tecleando algo en su computadora de escritorio, con la vista fija en la pantalla. Yo mientras admire su oficina. Había hecho unos cambios, quitando todos los cuadros de Delfines de Rivers, incluso descubrí que el viejo tapiz de Rivers se había esfumado, dejando ver un color guindo en las paredes, con algunos reconocimientos a nombre de _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_. Hasta el nombre era sexy. Tenía un sofá grande y muy cómodo de un tono café chocolate. El ventanal detrás de él, tenía una persiana blanca que estaba entre abierta, pero aun así entraba luz. Eran colores muy oscuros en su oficina, pero era un toque muy elegante, misterioso y masculino, igual que él. Todo en su escritorio estaba ordenado, nada fuera de su lugar. No tenía ninguna fotografía, y en su mano izquierda ningún anillo que lo comprometiera. Sonreí aún más, para mis adentros.

-Bueno y dime en ¿qué puedo ayudarte Isabella?-Hizo una sonrisa de lado, que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Su mirada era serena, y con un brillo característico en sus ojos.

-Bella- lo corregí, el solo asintió-bueno como vera soy jefa de grupo y bueno todos nos estamos quejando por que hace demasiado calor-dije yo, pasando mi mano desde mi cuello hasta mi gran escote produciendo que se viera algo de mí sostén azul de encaje.

-¿Hace calor?-pregunto, pero sus ojos estaban recorriéndome, algo que me hizo sonreír triunfante, pues ya había dicho que mis grandes dotes, nadie los podía menospreciar-¿Su aire no funciona?

-No Decano, ya le dije, por eso nos estamos muriendo de calor-el parecía extrañado, intentando pensar en una solución para el problema, por lo que su vista la dirigió hacia otra parte.

-Bueno, como sabrás, ningún otro salón tiene ese problema, quiero pensar-aún seguía hablando muy maduro ante el asunto pero su vista ya no estaba en mí, ¿tenía que hacer algo para que me mirara?-Pero como su salón siempre ha sido el más problemático, pienso que es un buen castigo para aquellos que lo descompusieron.

-¡Ay Decano Masen! No sea así conmigo-me incline un poco más, dejándole una clara vista de mi escote, pero aún seguía sin verme.

Sonrió nuevamente de lado.

-Dime Edward-le regrese la sonrisa.

-Edward, ¡por favor! Realmente hace mucho _calor_ \- Dramatice, moviendo mi mano tratándome de quitar el calor, solo que lo decía con otro sentido y esperaba que él lo entendiera.

-Está bien Bella, veremos que puedo resolver en estos días-Y en ese momento recibió una llamada. Era su secretaria Irina. Arruinando el momento, como siempre.

- _Edward, ¿no se te ofrece algo más?-_ salió su voz chillante y melosa por el alto parlante.

-No Irina, gracias, que tengas una buena tarde. ¡Hasta Mañana!-la despidió con amabilidad.

 _-Claro, Edward, ¡hasta mañana!-_ respondió casi en un gemido. Eran tan zorra. Y él ni cuenta se dada de las insinuaciones que la zorra de Irina le hacía. O tal vez sí, pero me hervía la sangre de solo escucharle hablarle así a Edward. Que me levante de mi asiento, casi con la intención de irme. Pero no me fije que casi tropiezo con el doblez que había en su alfombra. Y solo sentí unos brazos sostenerme de la cintura. Su tacto, me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espalda y hasta en mis _bragas_. Por inercia, me mordí el labio inferior.

-Ten más cuidado Bella-Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme, tomándome de un brazo, haciendo que más creciera era corriente por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía mi pulso un tanto acelerado.

-Gracias Decano-dije sin más.

-Llámame Edward- me riñe- Cada que me llaman decano, siento como si fuera una persona mayor, y realmente acabo de cumplir los 30. Dijo mientras se despeinaba sus hermosos cabellos cobrizos. Ya viéndolo de frente, el traje gris que traía, le ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, dejando ver toda su figura, realmente si estaba un tanto musculoso, los bíceps se le marcaban incluso a través de su saco, y no pude evitar mirar ese bulto en su entrepierna. Sentí un pulso en mi zona intima.

La camisa blanca que traía, como yo, llevaba unos botones desabrochados. Hasta parecía que lo había hecho apropósito para que yo pudiera verle. Mi piel, donde él había puesto su mano, quemaba.

-Y ¿qué te hizo ser decano siendo tan joven?-dije sentándome en su sofá, cruzando nuevamente mis piernas, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Él se giró, a uno de sus libreros, de donde abrió una puertecita. Era un frigo-bar, de donde saco dos botellas de aguas bien heladas. Me tendió una, y la tome. Mientras el daba un enorme trago a su botella. Y se deshacía de su saco. Ahora bien podía ver mejor su figura, por sobre su camisa. Era todo un Adonis.

-Mi padre, es amigo del ex Decano Rivers, y yo regresaba de Forks, aquí a Phoenix. Y tomando en cuenta que Rivers se retiraba, me ofrecieron el cargo, jamás pensé que hiciera este calor-dijo sonriendo y remangándose la mangas.

-Bienvenido a Phoenix-le di un sorbo a la botella de agua, salvo que una pequeña gota se me escapo y recorrió desde la comisura de mi boca, bajando por mi cuello y recorriendo por entre mis pechos, esa sensación me refresco y me hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran por el agua tan fría. Deje de beber de mi botella, y relamí mis labios. Toda esa escena fue captada por él. Por tanto, Edward rodeo su escritorio y se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Hay algo más que te pueda ayudar?-dijo mirándome fijamente. No sabía si había un doble sentido en sus palabras. Pero moría de ganas por decirle que había muchas cosas que quería que hiciera por mí. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, y no me había resuelto lo del aire en el aula. Sino hacia algo, tendría que irme de la oficina, y mis amigos me preguntarían si había pasado algo. Y realmente, no me interesaba que pensaran de mí, solamente, yo si quería fajarme al Decano Masen. Y actué de una vez por todas.

Rodee su escritorio y me senté frente a él, cruce mis piernas que dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que la falda se me había subido más de lo normal, el solo se puso más cómodo y las manos disimuladamente en la entre pierna. Fingía ver algo en su computadora.

Por lo que comencé a jugar con su corbata. Gracias a eso el pudo girarse hacia a mi, pero como era costumbre en cualquier hombre que me mirara, sus ojos estaban viendo mi gran escote.

Para poder hacer mas emocionante la cosa, recargue la punta de mi pie sobre la silla pero en su entre pierna. Acto siguiente, el quito sus manos y vaya gran bulto que había ahí. Me relamí los labios y el me vio, desde ese momento el me empezó a mirarme con lujuria escrita en sus ojos. Ya sabía yo que caería tarde o temprano.

-Deberás no sabe el horrible calor que hace ahí dentro-dramatice, subiendo un poco mas mi pie, acariciando con mi punta del pie la punta de su _pene_. El ante el contacto cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Sabía que ya lo tenía pero aun no era suficiente, tendría que caer más. Por lo que me pare y comencé a caminar por su oficina.

-Veo te gustan los retos-dije caminando como si nada hubiera pasado minutos atrás, viendo desinteresadamente sus diplomas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se aclaró la garganta.

-Porque, de un lugar que siempre esta nublado y fresco, vienes a un lugar seco y _**caliente**_ -gire a verlo, dándole énfasis a la última palabra-Y siendo tan joven, tomar el lugar de un decano. Mmmm… Si te gustan los retos.-Comencé a jugar con el borde mi falda, subiéndolo un poco y bajándolo.

-Los retos son buenos, pero lo mejor es cuando llegas a la meta-lo escuche caminar por detrás de mi.-Eres un reto, muy difícil de cumplir-dijo muy cerca de mi oído. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía, su aliento y lo resentí nuevamente en mis bragas. Quería ser la perdición de Edward y que cayera en mi juego, pero él era mejor que yo en estos juegos. Quería que hiciera de mi lo que quisiera.

Me pegue más a él, sintiendo su miembro duro en mi trasero. Sonreí. No lo sentí moverse por unos minutos. Y luego removió mi cabello hacia un lado, sintiendo casi un delicado roce de sus labios por mi cuello. Mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura, rosando con su dedo pulgar la piel que se escapaba entre mi blusa y mi falda. Mis bragas, estaban más que húmedas, con ningún otro chico había sentido esto, con solo tocarme. Incluso ni siquiera en el sexo había sentido todo este mar de sensaciones que él me estaba causando.

Me giro, solo para estampar sus labios contra los míos. Y aunque no me esperaba esa reacción, inmediatamente respondí a su beso, pasando mis manos por el cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Y sus manos tan cálidas, se colaban por mi blusa, quemándome con su piel. Sentí humedecer más mis bragas, cuando su lengua, paso por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para pasar a mi boca. Obviamente, le accedí el paso. Su lengua era tan exquisita, y su sabor. Miraba estrellas, Edward Masen iba acabar conmigo con solo un beso y unas cuantas caricias. Este beso no tenía nada de tierno, solo era lujuria y ganas de comerse al otro. Ni en mis fantasías más locas, creí que los besos de Edward supieran así de ricos.

Baje mis manos hasta el borde de su pantalón, y sentía que su erección crecía más y más. Quería tocarlo, quería verlo, quería sentirlo. Cuando nos faltó el aire, mordí mi labio inferior, me di a la tarea de desabrochar sus pantalones, y escuche su pecho gruñir, pero aun así seguí con mi tarea.

-No hagas eso-rosaba su pulgar por mi labios-Me vuelve loco.

-¿No quieres que me deshaga de tu pantalón?-le cuestione, viéndolo a los ojos, pero sin soltar su pantalón.

-Hablo de morderte el labio-se relamió los labios. Y yo así lo desabroche. Antes de que pudiera deshacerme de esos pantalones, el volvió a besarme frenéticamente. Mientras el desabrochaba mis botones con una sola mano y con la otra se iba colando por mi falda. A mitad del beso sonreía. Comencé a quitar uno por uno de sus botones, torpemente con ambas manos.

De repente se apartó de mí. Odio su separación. Creí que en ese momento me echaría de su oficina, o algo así. Pero en vez de eso.

-Ponle seguro a la puerta-me ordeno, mientras el rodeaba su escritorio para cerrar sus persianas dejando cabida a muy poca luz. Pude ver su marcado abdomen y tenía esa V en su cintura que me vuelve loca en los hombres.

Entre abrí un poco la puerta, y efectivamente no había nadie y cerré con llave. En cuanto, empareje la puerta, el llego nuevamente por detrás de mí. Y me jalo del cabello sin lastimarme para darle acceso completo a mi cuello, solo escuche el clic de mi sostén y sus manos empezaron a jugar con mis senos. Oh Dios, que bien se sentía eso, solté un gemido. A mis 17 años había experimentado varios fajones con diferentes chavos, incluso el sexo, pero nadie me había hecho sentir como él. La predicción de Alice, sí que se iba a cumplir.

Gire mi cuerpo para encararlo, yo también quería admirarlo y probar de esa V de la perdición. Sus ojos me comían con la mirada. Y de una vez por todas, me deshice de sus pantalones. Ambos nos miramos con infinita lujuria. Y sentí como me cargo hasta el sofá detrás de nosotros. Cerré mis piernas entorno a su cintura, y pude sentir un poco más de su miembro duro. El solo me sujeto por las nalgas, con un agarre fuerte. Mientras llegábamos al sofá, yo besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello. Sin piedad, me arrebato mi blusa y mi falda, dejándome solo con mis bragas húmedas. Mientras que el, conservaba esa camisa y el bóxer. Y comenzaba a besar mi cuello; Sintiendo como sus labios descendían por mi clavícula y se inclinaba así mi seno derecho. Cerré mis ojos, cuando su lengua hizo contacto con mi aureola. Mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con mi otro seno. Logrando arquear mi espalda para darle más libertad de hacer conmigo lo que le plazca. Mierda. Eso se sentía tan rico. Creo que nadie había tomado tanto tiempo en darle algo de cariño a mis niñas. El solo mordisqueaba, lamia y succionaba, y uno que otro gemido salía por mi boca. Maldito Edward. Sin levantar la vista pasó su boca a mi otro seno y comenzó hacerle lo mismo.

-No ves lo que provocas en mi-dijo entre dientes, pero yo vagamente oí por debajo de mis gemidos.

-Oh, Edward…si…aaah-era todo lo que salía de mi boca. No creí que fuera posible, llegar a un orgasmo, por medio de mis senos y es que él sabía lo que hacía. Con mi mano sostuve sus cabellos y los apreté mientras disfrutaba de esas sensaciones. Cuando abrí los ojos, y deje de ver estrellas de colores, el me miraba con una ceja levantada y mordiéndose el labio.

-Te ves tan tremendamente sexy con tu cara de orgasmo-no pude evitar sonrojarme, y volvía a lo mismo, nadie me había hecho sentir así y menos tomarse el tiempo de verme mientras disfrutaba un orgasmo.-Y eso que apenas vamos comenzando.

-Pero no es justo que yo tengo solo una prenda y tu dos-replique mordiendo mi dedo índice.

-La vida no es justa pequeña- sonrió y bajo a besar mi abdomen, haciendo que mi piel se erizara y arqueara mi espalda para él. Beso por el borde mi braga de encaje azul.-Es una lástima que no te haya podido admirar completa en encaje.

-La vida no es justa-le devolví las misma palabras que el mismo me había dicho. Rio fuertemente y regreso a besar mi piel sobre el encaje.

-El azul es mi nuevo color favorito-Y con sus dientes estiro un poco de mis bragas, y dos de sus dedos se abrían paso por debajo de ellas. Su roce era suave y placentero.-Creo alguien está muy húmeda. ¿Es por mí?-sentí mordiendo mi labio fuertemente, si seguía así pronto me sangraría el labio. Y sin más adentro sus dedos en mí. Un leve grito salió de mi garganta y sentía como sus dedos entraban y salían de mí, mientras besaba por sobre mis bragas. El ritmo iba en aumento y de nuevo sentía ese mar de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

-Te quiero dentro-mis ojos estaba completamente dilatados. Y él no dejaba de mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí.

-Tranquila muñequita, cierra los ojos y disfruta-me recostó nuevamente en el sofá, saco sus dedos y los saboreo-Sabes realmente bien. Mi respiración esta acelerada. Se quitó la camisa y así pude admirar y tocar sus brazos y ese torso de infarto. Mis dedos vagaban por sus líneas bien marcadas, deteniéndome más en su V. Y más perdía el control, más lo deseaba. El también paseaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose un tiempo considerable por mis pechos, hasta llegar a mis caderas. Donde me las levanto levemente para despojarme de mis bragas sin piedad alguna. Maravillándose con mi zona intima. Pues para él estaba completamente depilada. Y se inclinó para depositar suaves besos en mis muslos. Hasta detenerse para sentir su aliento cerca de mi centro.-Mia…toda mía-Dijo antes de comenzar a jugar con su lengua. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, cada vez más y más me excitaba. Esto que había empezado como un juego y que quería darle una sorpresa, quien se llevó la sorpresa fui yo. Esto era más que fajarme al Decano Masen. Y a pesar de mi experiencia me sentía como una primeriza ante él.

-Aaaahh…siiii…que ricoooo- gemía una y otra vez y el no hacía nada por callarme, porque entre más gemía, mas seguía el jugando con su lengua en mi centro. Además, ya para esta hora todos se habían ido.

Deje de pensar en trivialidades, y que si me cachaban, salvo que el único que tendría problemas seria este Adonis que estaba haciéndome el mejor oral que me habían hecho en la vida.

Cerré mis ojos al momento que sentía mi éxtasis en su mayor apogeo, incluso juro por Dios, que escuchaba cantos angelicales. Era lo más rico. Y sentía como me chorreaba y el succionaba y lamia, todo de mí, ahogue un grito. Sentí mi cuerpo caer y mi respiración muy agitada, Edward solo deposito un beso delicado en mi centro. Mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. Me erguí como pude, y lo senté en el sofá, para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y besarlo frenéticamente. El, por su parte, me apretaba el trasero y estaba acariciando mi espalda frenéticamente. Sentía a su gran amigo despertarse y rozarme, pero su bóxer era una barrera para poder hacerlo mío. Comencé a restregarme sobre él, y era claro que su bóxer se hacía más y más pequeño. Y esta vez, yo pondría las reglas de juego.

-Bell…aaah- gemía en mis labios, escucharlo decir así mi nombre hacia que de nuevo me excitara. Edward, era mi perdición, ningún hombre me había hecho excitarme con un simple roce. Me separe de el por falta de aire, y mientras él se recuperaba, yo baje hasta su condenado bóxer negro para jugar ahora yo. Saque su… gran pene…mierda hasta el pene lo tenía perfecto. Comencé por depositarle unos besos, y lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara- Jodeeer!... eso…se…siente bieeen-exclamaba mi Edward. Salió su líquido pre eyaculatorio, y comencé por chupársela toda. Relaje mi garganta para poder meter lo más que podía y empezar con un mismo ritmo. Levantaba mis ojos para verlo, Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sus muecas de placer era la mejor vista que podía tener, acelere un poco el ritmo. Y poso una de sus manos en mi cabeza para seguir en ese mismo ritmo, y para intensificar su placer, el movía un poco sus caderas. Mientras yo relajaba lo más que podía mi garganta para no atragantarme con tremendo pene y con mi mano jugueteaba con sus testículos. Y como si de misiles se tratara, su semen salía disparado, y yo seguía mamando.

-Aaaaahh- soltó. Me relamí los labios y volví a sentarme a horcajadas sobre el

-Exquisito-lamí la comisura de mi labio y observaba su rostro. Ahora que sus ojos verdes, eran de un negro y llenos de pasión y lujuria.- Te quiero dentro de mí.

-No traigo condones-respondió.

-tomo la pastilla-Frunció el ceño, parecía… celoso?- Siempre hay que estar prevenida. Tome su pene y lo guié hasta mi centro, tomo mi mano sobre tu pene y lo movió hasta encontrar mi clítoris, y hacer que mis piernas temblasen.- ¿Estas lista? Y de un solo movimiento se metió en mí. Y era más grande de lo que imaginaba, y lo sorprendente de todo era la manera en que encajábamos.

Y en el instante que iba a marcar el paso, alguien toco a la puerta...

* * *

 _ **Dejenme un review, denme favorito, agreguenme a sus alertas, creanme no se van arrepentir. Y asi poner la segunda parte de este Hot Lemmon.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; la historia es de mi total y absoluta pertenencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-Mierda- exclama el por lo bajo.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-cuestiono. Pero ninguno de los dos se movía.- ¿Esperabas a alguien?-negó con la cabeza.

 _-¿Edward? Soy Irina, casi lo olvido. Quería pedirte permiso para no asistir mañana viernes a la junta de personal…_ \- Por un momento creí que algún maestro o alumno nos había escuchado. En cierta forma, me alegre que no hubiera escuchado nada así que simplemente sonrió negando. Maldita zorra. Maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita. Me levante un poco con la intención de correrla pero Edward me sentó de nuevo, haciendo que sintiera un rico placer.

-Ok, no me muevo-susurro divertida-pero ¿si lo haces de nuevo?-relamí mis labios

 _-¿Edward?-_ volvió a preguntar Irina.

-Tranquila Irina-contesto al fin, con una voz clara y serena-Creo que mañana podremos arreglárnosla sin ti- casi suelto una carcajada, haciendo que el igual riera muy bajo-Buen Fin de semana.-La despidió, esperando que me nos dejara continuar donde nos quedamos.

- _Gracias Edward, eres un encanto, claro está, además de muy guapo_ -coqueteo con el. Escuchamos el ruido de sus tacones irse y cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina.

-"Además de muy guapo"-repito molesta. Se rió.

-¿Celosa?-cuestiono

-¿Te gusta?-replique

-Guapa, buen cuerpo-arquee una ceja- aunque muy hueca y finge mucho los orgasmos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-digo cruzada de brazos. No me jodas con que se la cogió. No es posible que aquella zorra lo haya disfrutado primero que yo.

-El día de hoy, la vi y escuche, haciendo cosas inapropiadas con un alumno de la escuela, detrás de las gradas del gimnasio-me carcajeo, no inventes, baaah, si ella lo hace porque yo no.-En serio, ¿con quién?, pero ¿Cómo te habla como si nada?-pregunte muy curiosa y divertida.

-¿Quieres saber de la vida sexual de Irina o seguimos con esto?-dijo embistiéndome unas cuantas veces.

-Aaaah!- gemí- Deee acuerdooo… lu-uego… averiguo… quien… se la cogió –No podía articular bien con tremendo miembro que me embestía.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso, y solo me limite a ser cogida. Ya que lo hacía tan bien. Mientras lo cabalgaba, Edward con sus dedos jugaba con mi clítoris, haciendo que se intensificara más mi placer.

-Oh mierda-grite. Esto era el verdadero placer de tener sexo. Claro que quería que el disfrutara, por lo que gemí cerca de su oído, mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo, sentía como su piel se erizaba y soltaba uno que otro gemido, complaciéndome aún más.

-Bellaaa- gemía mi nombre. Estábamos dándonos un placer inexplicable, pero el disminuye la velocidad para detenerse

-¿¡Que pasa?- le cuestiono casi enojada.

-Intente ser amable pero…. Contigo, así como me pones, no se puede-sus ojos eran negros y llenos de lujuria-Me importa una mierda si alguien nos escucha.

Me tumbo sobre el sillón, poniéndome en cuatro puntos, y comienza a embestirme, tomándome de las caderas para seguirle el ritmo. MIERDA. Cogía tan rico, no pude contener más esos gritos en mi pecho y el tampoco. El placer se intensifico aún más, tanto él y yo gemíamos al unísono. Y me soltó un par de nalgadas.

-Eres una chica mala-me embistió fuertemente y dandome una nalgada-¿Lo sabes, no es así?-

-Siiiii- gemí -aaaaah!- Era la primera vez que cogía en esa posición, y la primera vez que me cogían dándome el placer de varias maneras.

Los gemidos de Edward eran el sonido más hipnotizador que había escuchado. Entre masculinos, sensuales y lujuriosos, incluso eso me excitaba. El placer era tan exquisito, que clave mis uñas en el sofá y el en mis caderas, como queriendo decirme que por nada del mundo me moviera de allí. Estábamos por llegar al climax.

Mis extremidades se entumían, sentía todo un cosquilleo por mis brazos, mi espalda, mis piernas y sentía todo mi cuerpo contraerse a tal inexplicable placer, y él estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo, porque apretó mis caderas, por unos segundos más, para después sentir flojo todo mi cuerpo y un poco más el peso de él. Nos tumbó para recostarnos en el sillón. Ese bendito sillón.

Nuestros cuerpos completamente sudados como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón. El cabello se me pegaba a la piel. Y me encontraba sobre su pecho. Y nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas.

Gire mi rostro para verlo-Eres todo un experto-lo felicite.

-Gracias- rio-pero quien ocasionó todo esto, fuiste tú-lo mire fijamente con una sonrisa. Pues sí, la que inicio las insinuaciones y el coqueteo fui yo. _Culpable._

-Entonces, ¿arreglaras el aire?-cuestione divertida.

-No-arquee una ceja. ¿Enserio? Se carcajeo de mi cara. En realidad, me encantaba su risa, claro después de sus gemidos.-Si por el aire descompuesto, obtengo esto-nos apuntó-tal vez no lo arregle… nunca.-Acariciaba mi espalda, volviendo a erizar mi piel y enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio.

-No hagas eso-rosaba mis labios con su pulgar. Deje de morderme.-Desde que entraste por esa oficina, la primera vez-abrí mis ojos para verlo, recordando mi primera visita en su oficina, y fue cuando me cacharon yéndome de pinta de una clase.

Fue cuando Rivers, le mostraba la escuela a Edward, para que a la semana siguiente el pudiera entrar a su nuevo cargo. Y al verlo, mordí mi labio, casi implorando que fuera un estudiante nuevo. Pero, Rivers solo se limitó a decirme "Swan, a la oficina… AHORA" y viendo que él se sentaba en el lugar de Rivers, diciéndome de los nuevos cambios y medidas que se tomarían con el cambio de Dirección.

-Esa vez, que te querías ir de pinta-reí – te había visto desde que llegue al colegio, te volví a ver en una de tus clases cuando Rivers me daba el recorrido, y tu caminar, tu risa, el contoneo de tus caderas, hacía que mi pantalón se convirtiera en una carpa de circo- comencé a tocarle el pene con mis dedos.

-Como ahora-le dije. Me beso apasionadamente.

-¿Qué me haces Isabella?-cuestiono. Mordí levemente su labio por llamarme así. Y seguimos con los besos apasionados, sin pudor alguno o arrepentimiento. Las caricias se volvieron hacer presentes. Y se giró, para quedar arriba de mí.

Nos separamos cuando el aire empezó hacernos falta. Pero sin dejar de acariciarnos.

-Tienes, estrictamente prohibido-levanto mi mentón para verle la cara-Fajarte con alguien más, coquetearle a alguien más, incluso hablar con cualquiera del sexo masculino-me ordeno.-conozco tus antecedentes Bella-volvió a besarme.

-Maldito Rivers soplón- bromee.

-No bromeo, tendrás serios problemas conmigo-sonrió pícaramente- Te lo digo como tu Decano y como hombre, defendiendo lo suyo-Reí ante su expresión lujuriosa y el tono de voz tan autoritario que hizo.

Acto seguido, Edward, levanto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y las sostuvo con una mano, haciendo algo de presión sin lastimarme. Y sin más, metió su pene en mí, nuevamente.

-aaaaahh-arquee mi espalda y el paso su brazo por debajo de mí.

Se acercó a mi oído y susurro-La oveja intento cazar al león- me embistió-pero la pobre e inocente oveja-de nuevo otra embestida-jamás creyó, que el león, era mejor depredador-un par de embestidas más- y dejaba que las ovejas vinieran a el- me embistió fuertemente.

-Que estupidaaa… Oveja-conteste nuevamente conteniendo mis gemidos. Me comenzó a besar frenéticamente, mientras me embestía con más fuerza. Cerre mis piernas entorno a su cintura.

-OOH...que bien-gimio Edward.Y llegamos al climax, el primero y unos segundos después yo.

-Me vuelves loco-mordio levemente mi pezón.-Tus padres no vienen a buscarte, ni tu hermano o ¿si?- cuestiono.

Negue.-Mis padres ni están en casa. Y de seguro Jasper esta cogiéndose a su novia, mi amiga, en la sala de mi casa-temblaba todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubieran accionado el botón de "modo vibrador".

-¿Te extrañaran en casa, si no llegas hoy?-me miraba picaramente.

-Mamá y papá doblan turno, y prefiero dejarle la casa sola a Jasper y Alice-conteste mordiendo mi labio.

-Vístete y vamonos de aqui-me ordeno.

Se levanto y admire su cuerpo desnudo, sus musculos cuerpo desnudo, asi parecia todo un Adonis, su cabello todo despeinado y un par de rasguños en la espalda. Comenzo a vestirse, y me dio mi ropa.

-¿Faltan mis bragas?-dije revisando mi ropa.

-Confiscadas-dijo guardandose mis bragas en el bolsillo de su saco.- Date prisa.

Me vestí sin bragas. Tomamos nuestras pertenencias y salimos de su oficina. Y todo estaba vacio. En algunas jardineras se veia uno que otro conserje regando el pasto, pero ni se inmutaron ni mucho menos se percataron de nuestra presencia. El iba caminando detrás de mi. Siguiéndome muy de cerca. El estacionamiento estaba vacio, a excepcion del vehiculo donde venian los conserjes. Y su auto.

Caminamos hasta su BWM negro y me abrio la puerta del copiloto. No sin antes, rozar mi trasero, por debajo de la falda. Rodeo su auto y subio. Lo encendio, subio el volumen de la musica, se puso sus ray bans negros y salimos a toda velocidad de la escuela.

-Como decano, ¿no debes ir mas despacio?

-Que importa. No hay nadie-sonrió de lado. Y colo su mano por debajo de mi falda, jugueteando con sus dedos. Manejando a toda velocidad a su departamento. Y claro, igual meti mi mano en su entrepierna.

Edward sabía cómo darle placer a una mujer y sobretodo como volverme loca, besándome, tocándome y más que nada, cogiéndome.

Y por si se lo preguntan, si reparo el aire. Pero, yo tenía que pagárselo al Decano Masen, de una manera tan… satisfactoria que mis compañeros no podían pagar. Ya que no era novedad, que siempre fuera enviada a su oficina, por " _mala conducta_ " y así recibir mis correctivos y negociar futuros cambios de mi aula, así como " _clases privadas_ ", para lograr creditos extra.

* * *

 **Leo cada uno de sus comentarios y contesto cada uno. Agreguenme a Favoritos o alertas para crear mas lemmons como este. Y una que otra historia, para las de corazón cursi y otras para las de hormonas aceleradas.**

 **H.M.**


End file.
